Would You Save Me?
by JokerSmiles
Summary: AU Kotetsu Kaburagi is a veteran doctor at Sternbuild Mental Institution. When a new patient Barnaby Brooks Jr comes into his line of work as his private patient he may have a few challenges. Why exactly is Barnaby is the institution? Will Kotetsu be able to face his own past while trying to help Barnaby remember his own? KotetsuXBarnaby


Hello Everyone~!

I'm trying out something new.. So, enjoy~ PLEASE review. This will help me with this story as it goes on.

* * *

**Welcoming The Newcomer**

The walls of the Sternbuild mental institution were almost anything but silent. Whiteness surrounded every inch and crevice of the building that homed many times of people. There was three sections of this facility most known to all. The A ward which was for standard patients who had different kinds of problems with their minds. Then there was the B ward which was for suicide watch, but the most known…was the infamous C ward. The C ward contained not only those with troubles of the mind, but those with the mutation called being a NEXT. Today was just not just a usual day. The patients were already in a stir from the previous night's rainstorm. Doctors scattered this way and that like sewer rats trying to calm down each of their patients before they're new arrival came.

The rumors had been circulating about a young male who was to be delivered this very afternoon. The manager of the institution, Mr. Lloyds, knew this would be a hectic day. Picking up the phone, the male paged a man under the name of Kaburagi calling him into his office. About 3 mere moments later, a man around his 30s stepped into the office. His features were very distinct to recognize such as a kitty like beard upon his chin. Tucking a pen into his scrubs pocket, the brunette looked up upon his boss. "You called?" He spoke up.

Mr. Lloyds held up a large file in the palm of his hand. "We have a newcomer today and I'm putting you in charge of him Kotetsu."

"What?!" Kotetsu exclaimed in surprise not expecting to hear such a comment. "Who is it?"

"A young man named…uh.." Pausing to look into the folder Llyods began to speak once more. "Barnaby Brooks Jr. He is a next with the same powers as you believe it or not. I'd like you to be paired with him as a personal doctor, I'd like him to be your only client."

Astonished at that request, the male began to shake his head. "But what about my other patients? I can't just leave them without care." Truly, Kotetsu didn't particularly like this idea. He enjoyed helping people, but to give up all others for the sake of this one messed up kid was ridiculous.

"It is not up for discussion. You will be Barnaby's personal doctor and document each day with-"Suddenly the office's phone began to ring. Grabbing the phone swiftly, Lloyds answered the call. "Hello? Yes, Alright I'll be right down. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Lloyds turned back to Kotetsu. "He's here. We are putting him in section D." Lloyds stated as standing up brushing off his lab coat.

"Section D?" Kotetsu questioned as following Lloyds out into the hallway. "Why an isolated cell?"

"Apparently, the head of the institution Mr. Maverick wants us to take extra care of him." The manager stated as turning to the main section of the building for the drop off of patients.

"What exactly is his-" Kotetsu's sentence was cut off when he saw an attractive blonde male flipping his hair as standing next to the head of the institution at the check in desk. "I take it that is him…" He mumbled. Looking over the male, he didn't seem to have any position of quirks that usually gave off the 'In Need Of Mental Help' vibe. Though, it was curious to see the young male appeared perfectly normal.

"-etsu Kaburagi." Hearing his name, Kotetsu toned back into the conversation looking to Mr. Maverick.

"Hello sir. Pleasure."

"All mine," Mr. Maverick began. "Please take care of my boy here." He said simply as turning to Barnaby beside him. "Take care Barnaby.." Mr. Maverick smiled as turning around taking his leave.

After bidding Mr. Maverick farewell, the blonde turned to face the doctors. Standing perfectly still waiting with a suitcase in hand, Barnaby eyed the two males before him up and down. "Will we be heading to my room now?" He asked with a smiled. The perfect voice matched the beautiful face.

"Sure thing Barnaby." Lloyds smiled in return as gesturing to Kotetsu. "This is Kotetsu, he'll be keeping you company and assisting you."

Raising an eyebrow at his boss, Kotetsu went along with it and held out a hand to his new patient. "Nice to meet you." The brunette smiled cheerfully with his hand extended. The other stared at his outstretched hand to begin with before smiling in return shaking his hand.

"Pleasure." Removing his hand from the hold, Barnaby stared directly into Kotetsu's eyes with those bright green orbs.

"I'll lead you to your room.." The veteran doctor stated as turning to lead the younger to his personal area. The entire walk was silent without to break the ice. Every time Kotetsu began to say something he immediately changed his mind thinking better than blabbing on and on about boring facts no one wants to know. Approaching the D ward, Kotetsu smiled brightly as opening the special protected door. "Here we are. Go ahead and make yourself at home." Watching the blonde immediately step into the completely white room, Kotetsu reached into his pocket. "Oh! By the way, here.." Stepping forward into the room Kotetsu held a band in his hand lined with red. "Can I see your hand please?" Complying with Kotetsu, Barnaby held out his arm. Leaning forward, Kotetsu attached the bracelet to the blonde's wrist. "Thank you." Kotetsu smiled as watching Barnaby move about the nearly empty room. "This is your communicator. If you need me or anything for whatever reason go ahead and page me." Holding up his own wrist Kotetsu showed off his own call band. "See I got one too. So, anytime you call me I'll hear you. Okay?"

Smiling with a mischievous like tint to his eyes, Barnaby chuckled. "I understand.."

Ignoring the male's charming smile, Kotetsu made his way for the door. "So if you need anything give me a call. Go ahead and get yourself situated." Holding up his bracelet to the door's scanner, the door slid open allowing the man to step out.

Before the door shut, he heard a chuckle behind him. "Whatever you say old man.."


End file.
